Your Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone
by SingForTheMoment1972
Summary: "You'll regret those words one day." Brittany Miller's helplessly in love with her best friend. But he's dating her sister. What will she do after she tell's him the truth? *Cartoon Version*


_Tick tock_ I glanced at the clock. Time went by so slowly. But it doesn't matter. My little sister took away everything from me. She took away the love of my life. I know Eleanor didn't ask for Alvin to fall in love with her, and she had every right to say yes when he first asked her out. He was never rightfully mine in the first place. I sighed as I felt the bed sheets cover my body. I felt warm and toasty but inside I felt cold and empty. I remember how I laughed and smiled when Eleanor told me that Alvin asked her out. I lied to her and said That was great. So I started dating Simon for like a month until he broke up with me because he was in love with my sister Jeanette. I never cared that he left me, we're still friends. I never even loved him to began with. But Alvin and Eleanor is what bothered me. I hate it when they make out in public, it discuss me. I also remember finding birth control in Eleanor's room. I know it's unlike my baby sister to have stuff like that, but I'm sure Alvin pressured her into this.

I glanced around my dark bedroom. Why did him and Eleanor have to get so close? But mainly why did I explode at them like that…

"_What the hell are you two doing?" I snapped. I just couldn't take it anymore. Eleanor quickly pulled away from her kiss. "Oh me and Alvin we're just-_

"_We're just making out in my fucking bedroom." I snapped._

"_We where waiting for you. Remember? I thought you where coming to see the movie with us." Eleanor said. I closed my firsts with anger. I had enough. "Why would I do that?!" I snapped "So I can watch you and Alvin kiss and hold hands! Wake up Eleanor!" I screamed._

"_Don't yell at her." Alvin snapped darkly._

"_And who's gonna make me stop Seville?" I snapped "Remember me? The girl you've been friends with since you where five years old?"_

"_Of course I remember you Bri-_

"_Shut up! All you care about is Eleanor! What about me! It wasn't suppose to end like this! It was suppose to be you and me! Not you and HER! GODDAMMIT Alvin why can't you see I love you?!" I screamed. The room fell quiet. I told them. I told him the truth. I saw Eleanor stare at me as she said "Your in love with my boyfriend? Well wake up Brittany! He's in love with me." Eleanor's words cut me like a knife. "What do I have that Eleanor doesn't?" I asked Alvin hoarsely._

"_Brittany don't do this."_

"_What DOES she HAVE THAT I DON'T?" I yelled again._

"_WELL I DON'T KNOW! SHE'S KIND AND SWEET, SHE'S BEAUTIFUL! TALENTED! SMART! NOT JUST SOME HEARTLESS BITCH LIKE YOU BRITTANY!" And after Alvin said those words I felt my heart break. I felt m whole body become numb. "Fine. If that's what you think." I said quietly "One day you'll regret those words." I said bitterly._

"_Ha. I'll regret telling you the truth when pigs fly." Alvin scoffed._

_I felt hurt. After all me and Alvin's been threw he's choosing her._

"_Come on Alvin let's go." Eleanor said as she grabbed Alvin's hand. I watched the to leave my bedroom. "DAMMIT!" I screamed "Why God?! Why did you do this to me?" I cried. I felt hot tears roll down my eyes._

That's what I remember. I still remember the way Eleanor told Jeanette about it. Even my sweet Jeanette was disappointed. I felt another hot tear go down my eye. I sighed as I pulled the blanket of my body. I sat up. I looked around my dark room. "Your gonna miss me when I'm gone." I said softy. I stood up and walked to my bedroom door. I walked out of my bedroom downstairs to the kitchen. I sighed as I flickered the kitchen lights on. I opened the drawer. There I saw a sharp blade. With weak numb hands I gently picked up the blade. I put it to my heart when I heard a voice say "What are you doing?" My head jerked up. I saw Eleanor and Alvin. "Sneaking him in the house late at night again?" I snapped.

"Brittany put the knife down!" Alvin said slowly.

"No Seville, it's not that easy. I said you'd regret those words. The reason they hurt me so much is because I know they're true." I said as I kept the knife steadily by my heart.

"Brittany please!" Alvin begged.

"Your gonna miss me when I'm gone." Then I stabbed the blade in my heart…..

Normal Person's Point Of View

"But I love you. That's why I broke up with Eleanor." Alvin cried.

* * *

**I don't know what possessed me to right this! Ugh! Well anyway please REVIEW:) And please be nice:)**


End file.
